fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Game
'The Game '''is a quest in ''Fable III. It becomes available shortly after gaining access to Bowerstone Industrial. Walkthrough Three mages require a hero to enter the Barons realm and save the princess. On agreeing the player appears in [[Lightwater Village]] and is told to speak to the townsfolk, or just Arturo, to learn what they can. Upon talking to Arturo he tells you that a group of [[Hobbes]]working for the Baron took the Princess into a cave leading to a tower. Follow the path till you reach the tower, a short scene will play out before a group of wolves appear. Dispatch the wolves and continue inside for another short scene. Open the chest on the left to find a scholar and [[The Scimitar of Baron Slaying +3]] before following the path to a lever. Pull the lever and enjoy another scene and more [[Hollow Men]], Slaughter the Hollow Men and continue. The tower will give way to a bridge and cavern along with another scene before continuing down the path. At the end of the bridge is a pedestal holding the [[Legendary Condom of the Gods +5]] . A short way down the player encounters a chicken, another scene plays out and the chicken has become the Demon Chicken fight the horde of Demon Chickens and continue. Exiting the cavern the player encounters another scene and than the Baron's elite Hobbe guards attack. Defeat the Hobbes and jump down from the ledge and slaughter the next wave of Hobbes to reach the Baron. Once at the Baron the player must equip the Scimitar of Baron Slaying +3 to defeat him. Another scene plays out before the player kisses the Princess or insulting her then returning to Bowerstone and ending the quest. Description To be added Conclusion You have survived the game and returned to the real world. But WAS it just a game? And IS this the real world? Maybe the fantasy hasn't ended... maybe it's only just begun! Actually, no, it's ended. Reward *40 Guild Seals *Orb of Magicka Achievements Completing this quest gives the player the Save The Princess! achievement. Trivia *The name of this quest is based on the popular mind game called "The Game;" in which one must avoid thinking about the game itself. *The table between the three 'magi' contains terrain for a their table top game. *The entire quest is run like a pen and paper game with the 'magi' playing the role of Gamemaster. *The game the 'magi' are playing is called Hollows and Hobbes (3rd Edition, revision 1.5.2.2.1.7.3.0.0.0.8b) *Speak to the townsfolk if you want to hear some entertaining dialogue and in fighting among the 'magi'. *After exiting the cavern the sky will be replaced with the 'magi' and their home looking down at the table they're playing Hollows and Hobbes on. *The Mission is a clear parody of the pen and paper role-playing game Dungeons & Dragons *After you kill the Baron, the magi complain about how anticlimactic and pitiful it was that all it took to kill the Baron was a single blow. This is clearly a reference to the ending of Fable II when Lucien can be killed with a single melee strike, shot or magic spell. *The quest appears to mock the videogame development process and Peter Molyneux' and Lionhead's fondness for chickens in their games. *Regardless of the hero's gender, the objective of The Game will be to rescue a princess. If the hero is male, the magi will comment that the princess kisses him because she is "A strong, independent woman who makes her own choices". If the hero is female, the magi instead comment on how attractive and cliche two women kissing is. Category:Quests Category:Spoilers Category:Fable III Quests